Your Universe
by everythingisyikeswhatdo
Summary: So you go about your duties as you've been taught. Never shaking or stumbling. Elegance and sophistication could be your middle name. I've read too many stories of unrequited love and I'm beginning to loathe this uncreative story that seems to have drowned us. Elsanna.


You'll never know how much I love you just like you'll never know how much I missed you. You froze my heart and I fell for you. I only wish it was a slow descent.

You fixed everything you've done wrong while I watched, silently begging you to fix me. You never caught on to my fumbling fingers and nervous antics. I wish you did.

The months passed and I still stood her waiting for you to love me as I love you. I waited for you to come wish away the pain you were causing me. I couldn't settle for your hugs and smiles when I passed you through the hallways of our home. It wasn't enough.

As grateful as I am, it would never be enough. I wanted more- I needed more.

Plead as I might but you'd never hear my cries in the night. Oh, how I'd love to hold you. How I'd love to kiss you. To taste your lips upon mine all along hearing you whisper my name to the darkness around us.

But you would never.

So you go about your duties as you've been taught. Never shaking or stumbling. Elegance and sophistication could be your middle name.

I've read too many stories of unrequited love and I'm beginning to loathe this uncreative story that seems to have drowned us. I keep trying to forget you but my dreams leave me screaming for your touch.

You were an almighty celestial being and I wasn't much more than an expendable sidekick. Sometimes I'd fool myself into thinking I was your world until I remembered the universe was yours to create. And I wasn't a necessary component. Without me, your life will go on being. A life that's lived with joy and meaning.

I love you.

But I find myself learning everyday that you will never see me in the starlight that I see you.

* * *

><p>You took me to the North Mountain. We sat in your castle huddled together in the blue-green walls you often escaped to after the sun fell from the sky and the moon rushed in. You told me stories of the kingdoms that have come and gone. We talked through the night. I watched your mouth carefully and saw it hesitate. Almost like the words you were saying were afraid. Your eyes never met mine the whole time. I feared you wanted me to leave, but you insisted I stay.<p>

I watched your ice turn from a calm blue to a nervous orange. The same as the sun that rose that morning. You looked me in the eye for the first time in so long. I felt my throat go dry. You were close enough for me to worry you would hear my pounding heart. Close enough for me to pray you couldn't hear my thoughts. My eyes went to your lips when they separated ever-so slightly. I guess you did hear what I was thinking of because you slowly closed the gap between us. Before I could even think about it you were over me. Before I could even close my eyes your ice turned pure white.

If I have ever known the feeling of ecstasy, this must have been it. I felt your fingers run up through my hair, and I think I may have fell over. But I didn't care. There was you and I and that's all that mattered.

You whimpered and I knew you've finally faltered. How long have you been waiting for this? You pulled away with a gasp for air. Of course you frantically apologized to me. You always were so concerned about others that you hardly ever stopped to think about yourself. I think that's one of the greatest things about it, even if it did seem to destroy you. I told you it was alright, and I told you how much I dreamt of that and you smiled to me as a response. I asked you to kiss me again and you did so without a second guess.

If I could tell you how I felt in that moment, I would have. Only I couldn't find a way to link the words together so I told you with my hands. In our tangled mess of limbs you told me that you loved me and I told you that I loved you too.

* * *

><p>Three years have gone by since then. You and I finally understand each other on more level than one. I haven't quite figured out a way to tell you how I remembered feeling in that first moment.<p>

In those three years I've fallen in and out of love you. It's hard to keep you a secret when you're everything to me. You tell me that I'm your whole world. I believe you now, I believed you before and I'll believe you forever.

Even if I'm wrong and you're lying.

You're still create the universe. And now I know that I'm included.

* * *

><p>Two months ago we were thriving. Both as a kingdom and a couple. But winter hit hard this year and the town has had many fires throughout. At first you tried to freeze the flames but you were nearly killed. Our people who once lived in near prosperity come to our castle begging for a place to stay the night. Of course you let them stay. You even give them food in the morning. I know Arendelle will survive, but will you?<p>

I knew your time with me was limited so constantly I tried to make the best of it. You never had a chance to complain. Not that you would, seeing that your lips were pressed to my neck for most of the time. If you only knew the ways you made me feel alive.

* * *

><p>You yelled at me the next day. The worst part is that I yelled back. I know i should have walked away because you were only tired and stressed from your work but I just couldn't help it. I should have just said I'd make it up to you but I called you needy. You swore and and complained how I was just being too acquisitive. If there weren't people around I would have kissed you and apologized.<p>

You spent the next several nights on the North Mountain. Instead of me hiking up there to find you I stayed in my room and cried. Somewhere inside me I knew that hidden from view was a side of you that didn't want to be the queen. I too, didn't want to live like this. I wanted you to see me, just not like this.

We never really made up. Instead, we fell back into place. Two pieces of a puzzle. I guess it was okay. I had your hand back in mine and really what more could I need? I understood you would be put under pressure. Especially in these times.

_I looked up to you like a goddess. As I'm seeing things through your eyes I realize you were only a child._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this happened. Think of it as an apology for taking so long to update Something That I Want. Which if kinda funny because I spent the time I could have been using to update that to make this. Huh. Whatever. I just wanted to try this kind of format. **

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
